


耶和华

by bushichihan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan
Summary: 晋江：奥勒留微博：Ralph山人-不养猫不改名
Kudos: 6





	耶和华

耶和华，是圣父、圣灵、圣子三位一体的独一真神。

世人说，牠是救世主，是卑贱的普人活下去的唯一的理。

可是有谁见过耶和华的真面目呢？

真神从不肯以真面目示与世人——这并不是因为可笑的神的威严所致。  
只因为耶和华是最具欺诈性的女人。

说到这里，有的朋友可能会发笑——耶和华怎会是一个女人呢？

——朋友，请收起您的笑，因为我将要告知您：耶和华是最具欺诈性的、最淫荡的、同时也是最冷漠的女人。  
并且路西法的堕落、数百年前七大天使的内乱，都与这位女人——或者说，真神——有关。

耶和华曾坐在高位上。  
后来是如何被反叛的路西法讨伐，又是如何激怒了七大天使以至于跌落神位、从此销声匿迹在天界的，这些事。  
请听我为您一一道来。

注意，由于我只负责传达天的旨意，因此有些细节不可示于众人。

路西法是耶和华创造的最古老，也是最强的天使之一，因此他忠心耿耿地爱着主神。  
是的，忠心耿耿，哪怕主神叫他去毁掉自己的圣体，他也会毫不犹豫地挥剑斩断自己的喉咙。

可愈是爱主神，便会愈加斥责主神的荒淫无度——她与七位大天使整日纵欲，分在自己身上的时间少得可怜。  
可当她肯停留在自己身边时，又对他说：“路西法，我是如此爱着你，你强大的神力令所有世界安稳，我因此为你着迷。”

可当时世间的法典中说，上帝最宠爱的天使是米迦勒。

朋友，您再次打断了我的话——我知道，现在最流行的说法，是“上帝最宠爱的天使为路西菲尔”——也就是路西法的真名。  
可是朋友，您为何不去想想，现在的法典是否为伪造呢。

或者说，既然现在掌管天界的是路西法，那么又有什么是不可以伪造的呢。

可怜的堕天使，即便回到天界，将他曾经供奉的神拉下来，在身下玷污，可是那可悲的、空虚的嫉妒火焰却从未熄灭。

七位天使被耶和华耍得团团转，因此愤怒，也因此在路西法回到天界前，曾对主神做出大不敬之事。

由此诞下了耶稣。

耶稣为何受难？

有人说，耶稣是神的代理人，因此需为人类受苦，做出伟大的牺牲。

哈哈哈，朋友！  
您可不要相信这种鬼话！

即便耶稣受了这么些苦，您却见到了——世间仍是满目疮痍！

他遭受苦难仅仅是因为：他是由耶和华诞下的孩子。  
而他的父亲是米迦勒——就是那个曾被世间提到的备受真神宠爱的大天使。

路西法因此震怒，他怎能容许主神诞下他人之子。

可是他无法杀死耶稣——因为耶稣是人，天使在一个人无罪的时候是无法杀掉他的。  
况且耶稣又是那样虔诚且仁慈。  
同他的父亲一般。

只能叫他不断遭受苦难，自己的心里才能痛快一些。

于是路西法去劝诱米迦勒——你瞧，我们的主神尽管诞下你的孩子，却依旧同他人交合。如此荒诞的神，需给予她一些束缚才好。

米迦勒无愧是耶和华最忠诚的仆从，他宁可眼睁睁看着主神与其他男人寻欢作乐，也舍不得给与她一丁点束缚。

可其他天使听信了路西法的蛊惑。  
要知道……天使是神倾注心血的造物，因此力量强大，而正因拥有无尽的力量，反主之时才更加可怕。

他们斩断主神的翼，使她无法再走出天界一步；又将她囚在伊甸园里，强迫她与他们不断交合。

朋友，听到这里，您忍不住摇头叹息，感慨命运的变化，是不是？

您不必为主神感到悲伤。  
耶和华感情淡漠、满口谎言，擅长玩弄人心。傲慢、贪婪、色欲、嫉妒、暴食、愤怒及怠惰，都是这位主神的特质。  
因此教她受一些罪也很好。

朋友，时间不早了，虽然我们的故事还没有讲完，可我也得回家了——当然没有讲完，因为一切都还在进行着呢。

讲述故事的男人站起来，遥遥望向天空。他轻轻地说：那位主神，现在仍在被亵渎着，不知接纳着哪位天使的浓烈爱意呢。

您问我的名字？  
男人身后张开巨大的、没有光泽的羽翼。

他说：“我的名字叫做撒旦，曾经也是这位主神的仆从之首呵。”


End file.
